Christmas Kisses
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Albus takes Scorpius to London over the Christmas holidays and they share a special moment that they won't ever forget. Scorpius/Albus slash


**Yay, first ever Albus/Scorpius fic. I've started to really like this pairing. Just a short one for now, just for Christmas XD**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS KISSES  
**

"So," Scorpius said, pointing to an odd device. "What's this? Is it expensive? What does it do?"

The woman who worked in the shop gave him an incredulous look. Before she could answer, Albus jumped in to the conversation.

"Don't worry about him," he said quickly. "His parents don't approve of new technology. It's an iPod, Scorp. Every muggle our age has one."

Scorpius stared at the iPod in interest. "What does it do?"

"It plays music, I think. I'm not sure how to use it."

"Should we buy one?" Scorpius asked. Albus raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"You _do_ know they don't take galleons here, right?" he said.

"Oh," Scorpius said, tearing his eyes away from the iPod. "Let's go and exchange our money, then. There has to be somewhere we can get that done. I really want to get an ePod."

"_iPod_," Albus corrected, rolling his eyes. "I don't think there's anywhere. I have some muggle money on me that my dad gave me, but I don't have enough for an iPod."

"Fine," Scorpius sighed. "Let's go somewhere else."

They left the shop and entered the blistery cold London streets. The snow was falling heavily and Albus shivered, pulling his scarf up to protect his cheeks from the cold. He glanced side-ways at Scorpius who looked too in awe of the place to be worrying about the cold at all.

"I never knew you were so interested in the muggle world," Albus said.

"They have some pretty cool things," Scorpius said. "I mean, look at it this way. When we want to speak to each other, we have to send an owl which takes days. Muggles have those weird bricks with screens and they just press a button and they can send messages instantly. Why don't we have that?"

"Because we're old-fashioned," Albus said. "Do you want to go and get a coffee or something?"

"Sure."

**##**

"Is your dad going to kill you when he finds out you came to muggle London with me?" Albus asked when they were seated in one of the booths in a small coffee shop. Scorpius grimaced.

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell him."

"Good idea," Albus said, taking a sip of coffee and trying not to stare at Scorpius.

He'd known for a while now that he was gay, and that he had a huge crush on his best friend. It wasn't until recently that he had suspected that maybe Scorpius felt the same way. Sometimes the way Scorpius would look at him gave Albus the idea that there was more than just friendship on his mind. Most of the times he pushed these thoughts away though – he didn't want to give himself false hope.

But the way Scorpius was staring at Albus right now made his heart flutter a little bit. He felt his cheeks warming up under Scorpius' gaze.

Without thinking, he leaned across the table and kissed Scorpius softly on the lips. It was only a quick kiss, and then he sat back down, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling like an idiot. He looked up to see Scorpius standing up, and he felt as though his heart had stopped beating completely. Then, to his surprise, Scorpius came around the table to sit next to him.

"I'm not sorry," Scorpius whispered, pushing Albus back against the wall of the booth and closing the gap between them. Their lips met again and this time it was more passionate, and it felt like electricity rushing through Albus' veins. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Scorpius and pulling him closer.

The kiss was the most wonderful thing Albus had ever experienced in his life, and he so desperately didn't want it to stop, but they both had to catch their breath eventually. Scorpius pulled back and looked at Albus with wide eyes.

"I just kissed you," he said.

"Yeah, you did."

"And I enjoyed it."

Albus couldn't help but smile. "So did I."

Scorpius laughed and rested his forehead against Albus. "So now what?"

"Why don't you kiss me again?" Albus suggested, feeling his heart rate pick up at the thought. Scorpius grinned and pressed their lips together, and Albus felt himself smile into the kiss.

This was the best Christmas ever.

**~THE END~**


End file.
